White Chrysanthemum
by Rose of the Wind
Summary: Mari has questions, and Hagino surprises them both with her answers.


I had a few ideas about some things that the anime didn't address, and this is the result. This takes place after Mari finds out Hagino was responsible for the accident, and after Mari forgives her, but before the Arume attack. (Somewhere in between episodes 11 and 13.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

White chrysanthemums represent truth.

* * *

><p>"Hagino…"<p>

The girl in question stopped cutting the fabric in her hands and looked up at her friend kneeling across from her. Mari had put her scissors and cloth aside and was watching her attentively.

Seeing she had Hagino's attention, Mari continued. "Is your hair naturally black?"

Hagino carefully set her scissors down on the floor next to her, wondering what had brought on a question that random. "No, it's not. What makes you ask?"

"Well, all the other Arume I've seen have white hair. That's just Tsubael and that other woman, but still…" Mari trailed off.

"No, you're right. I dyed it so I would look more like a human. I wanted to stand out as little as possible." Hagino looked down at her hands, reminded of her original reasons for coming to Earth. _Scout out the Forime, find their weaknesses, their strengths if they have any… _Hagino slowly ran her fingers through a few strands of her hair, examining them. "I didn't like it at first." She looked back up at Mari. "But now I do."

Mari looked puzzled at that last statement, but after a moment she smiled.

In the silence that followed, Hagino picked up her scissors and began snipping at the fabric again. The sound was loud and grating in the otherwise quiet room, like it was in the way of something else that needed to be said, and Hagino stopped when she realized Mari was still looking at her.

"Um… when that other woman on the ship was talking to me… she… um…"

"Azanael?" Hagino's eyes narrowed a barely noticeable amount, but Mari saw.

"Yes..." Mari swallowed awkwardly. "She called you Commander… something."

"Ekaril. It's my Arume name," Hagino said, answering the question she knew Mari would have.

"Oh…" There was a pause. "Would you like for me to call you Ekaril? Instead of Hagino? When we're alone, I mean."

Hagino looked up, startled by the question and more than a little touched by Mari's thoughtfulness. She opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again. After a moment of contemplation she said, "Thank you, Mari, but… Hagino is fine."

"Alright, Hagino."

They shared a smile.

It wasn't long before Mari piped up again. "Do you ever miss your home? Your people? Your… your family?"

The last question was quieter, and Hagino was reminded that it was her fault that Mari no longer had any parents.

"I just… feel like I don't really know anything about you." Mari looked down and fidgeted with her hands.

Hagino took a deep breath. "My parents… always wanted the best for me. They wanted me to join the army, so I did. I'm very glad, now. If I hadn't I wouldn't have met you."

Something in her eyes made Mari blush. "But, do you miss them?"

"Sometimes. But…" Hagino trailed off, frowning as she tried to think of the words to use. "It all seems very far away. I suppose it is, literally. This place feels like my home now."

Hagino began to worry, Mari didn't say anything for so long. The noise Mari made as she shifted her position slightly was the only sound in the room.

"Hagino, I… just want you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. You've saved my life twice…" _Twice? Hagino wondered, bemused. Then she remembered when the Arume tried to kidnap Mari. _"…and I can't help but feel like you've given up a lot for me, and you say you don't miss your home, but…" Mari hiccupped. "You don't have to stay here for me. You don't owe me anything, the accident wasn't your fault…"

Hagino realized that at some point Mari had started crying and quickly crawled across the room to wrap her in a hug. Mari had always initiated these before, and even though the gesture still felt foreign, it felt right to have Mari in her arms. "I don't regret anything I've done for you, and I'm staying here because I want to," she reassured firmly.

Mari sniffed and returned the hug fully. "Do you really mean that?"

Hagino held her tighter. "Of course." She inhaled, and then said softly, "I should be the one thanking you, for opening my eyes. For showing me what humans are really like."

After a minute, Mari pulled away to wipe her eyes with her hands. "I'll find some mean people to introduce you to. Maybe you'll change your mind then."

Hagino laughed gently. "I seriously doubt it."


End file.
